Black & White World
by Love Rose XxX
Summary: What if Morgana and Arthur weren't brother and sister? Uther announces to Arthur that he must marry Morgana to have a stronger claim on the throne. Except, Arthur never loved Morgana in that way.
1. What I Want

**A/N: So, basically this story is about Arthur and Morgana's love. In this story they aren't brother and sister because I always loved these two as a pair due to their AMAZING chemistry. Everything is that same except Arthur and Morgana are NOT brother and sister and Arthur's character will be darker than it was in the show. So, here is chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

Morgana sat on a bench in the lavish gardens of Uther's kingdom. She looked up lazily at the sky and deeply breathed in the fresh air, letting it fill her lungs. Her life was good, how could it not be?

She had people who cared about her and if she were to disappear, they would travel the whole world to find her. Being the king's ward sure had its advantages.

She loved Uther like a father, even though she wasn't his daughter. She grew up in Camelot with Uther and his son, Arthur.

There was something about Arthur, she just didn't know what. Whenever she'd see him, she would get this fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whenever she'd see him talking to other girls, she'd feel jealousy stabbing her in the heart. As much as she hated to admit it, she was in love with Arthur. She was in love with his deep blue eyes and dirty blond hair. She loved the way he looked at her, she loved the way he would protect her from anybody who talked in a wrong manner to her. She loved how he wasn't afraid of anything. She loved everything about him. Although, she wasn't sure if he loved her in the way she loved him.

"My lady!"

Morgana immediately awoke from her thoughts when she heard Gwen's voice.

She rubbed her eyes gently, as if she had just awakened from a long sleep.

"What is it Gwen?"

Gwen helped Morgana up and fixed her long skirts and ran a hand through her long, black, curly hair.

"His majesty wishes to see you in his court"

Morgana quickly put on her best royal cold look and strolled through the gardens, making her way to the castle with Gwen at her side.

XxX

Arthur Pendragon stormed into the grand, spacious room with Merlin right behind him, his gorgeous blond hair all in a mess . He was not in a good mood because his father forbid him to see Gwen under any circumstances and now Uther summoned him and Morgana so that they could "talk".

Arthur walked up to the center of the room and stared deeply at his father who was sitting on his throne.

"Arthur!"

"Father"

Merlin bowed before stepping aside.

"You called for me, father?"

Uther slightly nodded.

"That I did; as I did for Morgana, but I do not see her"

There was an awkward silence between them, before the big, golden doors finally opened and Morgana walked in with Gwen.

Arthur's insides practically turned around when he saw her.

Uther cleared his throat and excused Merlin and Gwen.

"Your grace"

Morgana fell into a deep curtsy, letting her hair that was as dark as night fall down, almost touching the floor.

"Morgana"

Arthur greeted her.

"Arthur"

"So, I have a matter of business to attend to with the both of you"

Uther stiffened as he let the next line to escape his mouth, looking at the curious faces that the teens had put on.

"You two are to marry: be king and queen when the time is right, and to rule together side by side until the rest of your days"


	2. Midnight

Chapter 2

Arthur's face went as white as the marble staircases that were at the entrance of the big castle.

He couldn't imagine having to marry, above all people, Morgana. Yes, he loved her: loved her like a sister. He always thought to marry Gwen after his father would pass and leave the kingdom to him. But Morgana? Arthur could only imagine how horrified Morgana must have been.

Morgana was standing still, afraid that she was going to faint.

Marry Arthur? She couldn't imagine anything that could be better. She loved Arthur so much, she thought her heart might explode into a million pieces.

Uther cleared his throat, before speaking once more.

"Now, I know that this a lot to take in. You two will eventually understand that it's for the best. Now, if you excuse me, I have matters of business I need to attend to"

"Father, may I ask one simple question"

The king looked annoyed.

"Very well, proceed"

"Why Morgana?"

Morgana looked over at Arthur, confused. She thought that he would be more happier.

Uther sighed.

"Arthur, when the time comes you'll understand as to why I chose for you to marry Morgana. Now if you will leave, I have work to do"

Arthur and Morgana both bowed before leaving the room with Gwen and Merlin at their heels.

Gwen was horrified. She always knew that Arthur was destined to marry someone who had a kingdom of her own, but never in a million years did she think that it would end up being Morgana. But, one thing she knew for certain: she wouldn't let that happen; Arthur was hers.

XxX

That night Morgana was sitting in a comfy chair in her bedchamber next to the fireplace when Gwen walked in with a robe and curtseyed.

"My lady"

Morgana lifted her face up from the roaring fire that she was busy staring at and smiled at Gwen.

"Hello, Gwen"

She got up from her chair and took the robe from her, walking over to her French-styled privacy screen to change.

"Gwen, could you come here please? I need some help"

Gwen rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She walked over to where Morgana was and un sewed her beautiful, velvet dark green dress, which happened to match Morgana's dark eyes. Gwen eyed Morgana's perfect body.

She had decent long legs and the perfect shaped hips. Her waist lightly curved into an hourglass shape, but not to the point where it was visible. Her breasts only added more perfection to the beauty that her body was gifted with. Her slender shoulders were also a gift, as was her olive-toned skin.

How could Arthur refuse her?

Morgana slipped herself into the robe and fixed her long hair.

"Thank you Gwen; that would be all"

"Goodnight my lady"

She bowed before turning around and pacing out of the room.

XxX

Arthur was laying in bed, wide awake.

He couldn't help but think of Morgana. He tried to force himself not to think of her, but it was as if it was impossible. He thought of her beauty. He thought of her eyes, the way they held almost as if the universe in them, the way they twinkled when she would laugh, the way they showed her emotions. He thought of her grace. Damn, she was too perfect: how could he not think of her?

But, still, he didn't love her. Not in that way at least.

A soft knock on his bed chamber door awoke him from his thoughts. It was weird that anyone would knock at this time in the night: it must have been around midnight. Merlin was long gone, so it couldn't have been him. The candles were all blown out and the only light that filled his room were the stars and moon.

The knock repeated once more, before the door opened.

Arthur reached for his sword that was sitting on one of the small tables next to his bed.

The person, who looked more like a shadow, walked in. In the dim light of the night sky, Arthur could tell that the shadow was a young woman with black, waist-length hair.

 _Morgana_.

He sighed and put the sword away as she came into the big private room that was separated from the main one and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why aren't you in bed, Morgana?"

She shrugged.

"Light a candle, would you Arthur? It's hard for me to see"

He sighed as he got up and lit a candle. Everything in the room slowly became visible once more. He turned and faced Morgana.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, her eyes sparking with all kinds of emotions.

"I couldn't sleep"

He sighed as he walked over and sat next to her. Suddenly a thought popped into Arthur's head and without thinking, he blurted it out.

"Well, would you like to sleep with me tonight? I can't exactly sleep either"

She looked at him as if he was mad but a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Sure"

And with that, they both layed down and covered themselves with the sheets. Yet, they still couldn't fall asleep. Arthur was still wide awake, staring up at the canopy. He looked over to Morgana, who was sleeping on the other side of the huge bed and without thinking, again, scooted closer and put his arms around her.

Morgana's eyes flew open when she realized it was Arthur's hands around her. Honestly, she was surprised, but weirdly enough she liked it and felt herself drifting off.

Soon, they were both fast asleep, holding each other.

The sun started to rise in the east and life was once more waking up. The birds were starting their morning songs and the servants were soon going to wake up to start their daily work habits. But, the two teens slept on as if not having one care in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's chapter 2 for you guys! Now, I honestly wanted to create or change one of the characters into someone who would be hated, so, I decided to pick Gwen. Please don't kill me. It's just that I really wanted her to be evil and kind of try to get rid of Morgana and have Arthur for herself. The next couple of chapters will show a softer side to Arthur, but I did promise you guys that there will also be a dark side to him. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can! Thanks for all of your reviews!**


	3. Within These Walls

Chapter 3

Merlin paced through the long corridors in the very heart of Camelot's castle, before finally getting to Arthur's door. He quietly cleared his throat and looked down at the massive amount of food he was carrying before entering the room.

Merlin entered and set down the tray of food on the wooden table. But Merlin, being Merlin, picked up one of the plates to re-arrange the food and felt it start to fly out of his hands.

He chanted a spell quickly and quietly, his eyes turning a violent orange, and the plate was back where it was before as if nothing had happened. Merlin looked around to see if Arthur was anywhere - thankfully he wasn't - and went back to doing what he was doing. He was too busy rearranging strawberries, that he didn't notice Arthur leaning against one of the stone columns.

Arthur cleared his throat which caused Merlin to quickly look up.

"A-Arthur"

"Merlin, I do hope that you brought breakfast for two?"

Merlin stared at him dumbly, not sure what exactly he was talking about.

"For two?"

Arthur pointed to Morgana, who was fast asleep on his bed. He walked over to the table which held his breakfast and popped a strawberry into his mouth.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's she doing here? Aren't you in love with Gwen?"

Arthur grabbed an empty plate and threw it at Merlin's head. The second the plate hit him, Merlin grabbed his head with both of his hands, wincing at the pain.

"Ouch"

"Merlin, how many times must I tell you not to ever mention that I'm in love with Guinevere when someone else is around. And no, I'm not in love with Morgana. She came in late last night, unable to sleep so, I offered her to sleep here with me"

Merlin completely overlooked the fact that Morgana was in the room when he said that. Yes, she might of been asleep, but she was also sneaky. She could of heard every word that came out of his mouth while "sleeping".

"Right"

"Merlin, do not get any ideas"

Arthur said with a slight growl in his voice, telling Merlin that he needed to shut his mouth.

"Good morning"

Merlin and Arthur both whipped around fastly to find Morgana leaning against the column closest to them. Her long black hair was like a river of chaos flowing down to her waist, a little ruffled but she still managed to look beautiful. Her pale toned skin was appearing translucent in the rays of sunshine that she was standing under. She seemed perfectly healthy and beautiful, as always, but Merlin could feel that something wasn't quite right. Her aura was dark and heavy. There was something there that felt as if it would explode, almost as if it was a feeling of heavy anger… or jealousy…

His thoughts were quickly cut off when he heard Morgana's calm voice cut the vague silence.

"So, Arthur, you're in love with Gwen?"


	4. The One Thing

Chapter 4

Merlin's eyes traveled from Morgana then to Arthur and his blank expression. He knew how awkward Arthur felt at the moment and it was quite entertaining to watch him try to come up with an answer.

There was a very long silence, filled with nothing but waves of anger from Morgana towards the poor prince. Merlin could feel her aura exploding with anger and a little bit of hurt. Of course she would feel hurt; she heard him say that he didn't love her the way she did. Anyone in Morgana's place would be.

"Morgana, please let me-"

"Does Uther know? Arthur do you know what will happen to you if Uther finds out? That man is bloody mad"

She shut her eyes as her voice interrupted his, taking heavy deep breaths. Arthur looked hard at her.

"No, my father does not know: and he won't. Morgana please, I beg you do not tell him"

"I won't"

"Good"

Arthur sighed, clearly relieved.

"So you do not love me?"

There it was, the question both Merlin and Arthur feared she would ask.

Arthur slowly shook his head.

Morgana returned his cold stare but did not answer. She felt her mind rage with anger and it was as if a switch went off: she walked closer to Arthur and slapped him, catching him off guard.

"Bastard"

She spat as clear tears gathered in her poisonous, mesmerizing, green eyes. She threw her lustrous waterfalls of hair, that fell to the front of her face, back over her shoulders and stomped out of the room slamming the big wooden doors shut.

XxX

The morning was peacefully quiet, even the birds seemed to forget about their usual songs. The sun had already risen for the east and was making its way towards the middle of sky, plastering bright sun rays every step of the way.

Gwen walked through the market streets with a basket in her hand.

She walked past the busy shops, making her way to the oils and fragrances. A small, old woman with gray hair and a pointy nose smiled at her when she walked into the shop.

"Hello young lady, how are you today?"

Gwen looked around the small shop with curiosity.

"Hello, quite well thank you"

Gwen stiffened a little and fixed her shawl, before asking her next question.

"Do you, by any chance, sell poison?"

The shopkeeper widened her eyes a little bit, clearly seeming surprised by her question.

"Poison?"

"Yes, poison"

The elderly woman stopped to think before looking at Gwen once more.

"Yes, yes I believe I do have some left"

Gwen reached into her basket and pulled out a few golden coins with Uther's head on them as a symbol for Camelot's money. The woman's eyes hungrily stared at the coins. Gwen handed her the money.

"Half for the poison, half for keeping quiet"

XxX

Morgana was laying on the grass in the lavish garden, in the same spot where she was just yesterday.

So many things happened since yesterday, for yesterday she was not betrothed to the prince of Camelot and she was still stupidly believing that he loved her the way she loved him. How could she have been so stupid, so blind? Of course he didn't love her, why would he? She wasn't as simple as Gwen was. She was complex and she liked to get her way. She was smart and coy and never listened to directions. But Gwen was calm and she always did what she was told. She never argued with Arthur like Morgana usually did, she was a happy and cheerful person. How could Arthur refuse Gwen?

Morgana could feel all the anger and the jealousy building up inside of her and something inside of her mind snapped, as if a switch went off. She felt her mind whirl with a poisonous color of dark green and she heard herself mutter an unknown to her dialect as her eyes turned lavish color of deep emerald and something came crashing down.

And in a second, just like that, it was over.

Morgana slowly opened one eye and then the other and looked around the open area to find that a big branch had fallen from a tree. She sat up and picked up her petticoats and ruffled them all into her small hand and ran up to it. The cut was seemed to be made by something seemingly almost supernatural. Where it was cut, the branch seemed to have fell because of, well, magic.

Morgana stopped short and collected all of her loose hair onto her right shoulder and nervously brushed through her loose curls with both of her hands, eyes wide, denying that it was possible.

She had the one thing that Uther despised.

She had the one thing that Arthur was forced to fight against.

She had the one thing that she herself was scared of being in possession of.

She had magic.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for waiting patiently for the update. Hope y'all enjoyed :)**


	5. A Strong Power

Chapter 5

Merlin felt a power overcome his thoughts, a strong power, a power of magic. He felt it deep in his soul, coming to life as if a flower blooming. A power stronger than anything he had ever felt before and yet he didn't seem surprised. The dragon told him once before that there was one in this kingdom who's just as strong as him, but who it is he did not say. Someone, who was his equal in this dark art, was here in Camelot. Merlin knew that Uther had forbidden magic and would do anything he could in his power to get rid of it, so it couldn't have been anyone that was close to him.

Merlin got out of bed and shuffled over to his door, walking out of his room closing the door behind him silently. He walked into the main big room where Gaius slept. The room was filled with all kinds of books (thousands of books), herbs, and many exotic things. It gave off a comfy and homey vibe, making it cozy and warm. The only light in the room was the ashes from the fire, making anything in there, faintly visible.

He tip toed over to the bed where Gaius slept and lightly shook his shoulder until he woke up. Gaius slowly opened both of his eyes to find Merlin sitting next to him.

"Merlin, what is it?"

Merlin took a deep breath, his soul felt heavy. It felt heavy with the secret he had to hide, it felt heavy for he carried the whole future of Camelot - and Arthur's - on his shoulders.

"Gaius, I think that someone, besides me, has magic here in Camelot"

Gaius lifted his eyebrows up in surprise.

"And how would you know that, Merlin"

"I felt it… like inside of me, it woke me up"

"Merlin, are you sure?"

"Of course I am"

Gaius sighed.

"Well, go to bed and we'll decide what to do with this tomorrow"

"Alright, but Gaius I really need to find this person"

"I know, but all in good time. Now, go to bed"

Merlin smiled, clearly seeming revealed, and quickly trotted back to his bedroom.

XxX

Morgana was sitting against her headboard, watching the sun rise through her big windows. She didn't sleep all night, she couldn't. She kept thinking about what she was now in possession of. _Magic_. She had magic. What would Uther do if he found out? She grew up knowing that magic was a terrible art and should be abolished forever. Uther would have her killed, executed like she meant nothing to him. Maybe, there was someone in Camelot who had magic, just like her. Maybe, they would be able to help her -if Uther hasn't killed them already.

As if the adrenaline had kicked in, she jumped out of bed, threw on her robe and ran out of her bedroom to find Gaius: for he was the only person she could talk to about it.

XxX

Merlin was finishing his breakfast when Gaius finished the dishes and sat next to him.

"So, Merlin, you told me last night that you felt someone use magic?"

Merlin nodded.

"It was stronger than anything I had ever felt"

Gaius was quiet for a moment. He got up and walked over to his bookshelves that held all of his life work and, including, some magic books that he had saved in secret.

"Maybe we could use a locator spell to find this person. Merlin, you would have to channel the energy that you felt into the spell. Only then, will we be close to finding this mystery sorcerer"

Merlin gave a small nod.

"That won't be necessary"

A voice behind them said, startling Gaius and Merlin as they slowly turned around, praying that it wasn't Uther or Arthur. But what they saw, surprised them very greatly.

Morgana was standing in the doorway in her white robe covered in fur and her dark eyes anguished in fear, her chaotic rivers of hair completely in a mess.

"You do not need a locator spell for that person is me"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient in waiting for the update, sorry it took so long. I'm almost done with chapter 6 and I promise you that it will probably be the longest of all the chapters that I have written so far. So, stay tuned :)**


	6. For Morgana's Sake pt1

Chapter 6

Gaius and Merlin were both speechless for a moment. But, the most surprised of them all was Merlin. He couldn't believe that it was Morgana, above all people, who was his _equal_ in _magic_. She might have been Arthur's equal in sword fighting, but not in magic. Morgana had magic. _Morgana_ had magic. Merlin had fell in love with her the moment he saw her, he fell in love with her white skin and darker than night hair - a bit similar to his. He fell in love with her poisonous dark emerald eyes and her beautiful smile. He loved her sharp attitude, he loved the way how she wasn't afraid to stick up to people, especially Uther. And in a way he was jealous of Arthur. If he loved everything about her, why should he stop loving her because of the magic. Now that he thought about it, in a way, they _were_ equals. Everything about them was almost the same. But, she was Uther's ward and he did keep an extra close eye on her, so it would be very dangerous to sneak this past him. But, for Morgana's sake, it might just be worth it.

XxX

"Well, she's asleep: finally"

Arthur walked out of Morgana's chambers closing the door very lightly.

Merlin could tell how exhausted Arthur was from the fact that he yawned almost eight times, just after he walked out. He recapped what happened today. Morgana told Merlin and Gaius that she had magic, Gaius told her all the things she must be careful of all the things she should avoid at all costs. Then, Merlin may have dumbly said outloud that he had magic as well, yet Morgana seemed almost grateful that she wasn't the only one who had it. After that, Gaius pulled out one of his very old magic books and handed it to Merlin and told him to teach her some spells. So, thanks to him, she already knew how to control her power a little bit and set things on fire - fantastic.

"Merlin, go fetch me something to eat would you? It's getting late and I haven't had dinner yet. I've been training all day and I am starving"

"Of course"

Merlin turned around and sarcastically rolled his eyes as he started making his way towards the castle kitchens.

XxX

Arthur was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire, angrily tapping the wooden arm with the tip of his fingers. His idiot of a manservant was late, as usual! No surprise there. He was angry and hungry, and that is not a very good combination for Arthur. And the person he usually let it out on was Merlin and he strangely enough never felt bad about it because half of the time the lazy asshole deserved it.

The doors finally opened and Merlin stumbled in with the long awaited food.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Finally, Merlin what the hell took you so bloody long?"

Merlin set down all the food neatly and carefully as he rearranged Arthur's plate and eating utensils. He set down a metal goblet and poured some hot wine into it.

"I just had the meat sitting on the fire extra longer than usual for a better taste, I read a recipe for it in one of Gaius's cookbooks"

Arthur looked at him like the clumsy and useless servant that he was.

"You don't say?"

"Your sarcasm is very flattering, sire"

Arthur stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth and washed it down with the sweet warm wine.

"Of course"

Merlin was standing by the table in an awkward silence before speaking once more.

"Sire, would you like to have dinner with Morgana this evening?"

Arthur stopped chewing and looked up at him.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Merlin cleared his throat.

"Because she asked me to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with her"

Arthur paused and thought for a moment.

"No, I would like to have dinner on my own"

Merlin felt sorry for Morgana at that moment, she would have to be stuck with this judgmental piece of crap for the rest of her life.

"And Merlin, since when does the lady Morgana want to talk with _you_?"

He gave Arthur a half glare with the way he pronounced _you_ , as if he were some kind of pig.

"Since this morning"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"She just asked me a question that's all; she's actually quite a nice and caring person once you get to know her"

"Yes, well you haven't known her for as _long_ as _I_ have"

"Of course not, sire"

Merlin couldn't help but smile at the fact that Arthur almost felt jealous.

XxX

Gwen gave a soft knock on Morgana's bedchamber door before walking in and setting the dinner down on the table.

"My lady, I brought dinner"

"I'll be out in just a moment Gwen!"

This was her time, she either did this now or never. Gwen looked around the room to make sure that Morgana was nowhere in sight before pulling out the small bag of poison from her pocket and slipping it into the wine. Gwen slipped it into the wine because Morgana always liked to have a drink before she started eating.

 _I hope the bitch dies_ , she thought.

As soon as Gwen heard Morgana's footsteps she backed away from the table and stuffed the empty bag into her pocket.

Morgana walked out looking quite ravishing with a smile on her face but it quickly vanished.

"Is Arthur not joining me?"

Gwen couldn't help but snort at her question.

"No, his highness is not here at the moment. Here have a drink"

Gwen handed Morgana the wine and she accepted it generously, drinking it halfway.

"How was your day, Gwen?

Before Gwen had a chance to answer Morgana harshly coughed. That cough was followed by another. And not before long Morgana could feel her throat start to close and she found it difficult to breathe. She quickly grasped her throat, dropping the metal goblet as the wine spilled everything. And, before the darkness finally swept over her like a blanket, the last thing she saw was Gwen's satisfied grin.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I decided to post chapter 6 a little bit earlier since you guys waited so long for an update. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. For Morgana's Sake pt2

Chapter 7

Merlin crouched down to change Morgana's wet towel to a new cold one as he lightly pressed it against her warm forehead. Morgana was lying in Gaius's bed and it had finally took Merlin to realize that she had been poisoned. He remembered Gwen running into Arthur's room during dinner, screaming that Morgana fainted after she drank some wine. They took her to Gaius's room as quickly as possible. Gaius examined her and told Uther the devastating news: his beloved ward was in fact poisoned and probably soon to be dead (although Merlin wasn't about to let that happen). Uther would for sure hang all the cooks and food tasters on his watch. The whole kingdom was devastated that their future queen had fallen severely ill.

It was getting pretty late; the sun had already set, and Arthur had excused himself to his bedchambers as did Gaius. He put Merlin in charge of an all night shift, to make sure that everything was in place so that he could heal her. And that was exactly what Merlin was going to do.

Merlin walked over to a certain one of Gaius's bookshelves and scanned through them before pulling out a very dusty book brown book with stained yellow pages and a druid symbol on the cover.

"Sanitatem incantatores"

His eyes turned a violent orange-yellow as he chanted the spell and the pages started moving to the spell he needed to heal Morgana. His eyes scanned through the page, finally reaching the things that he needed: acacia for protection from harm, ash from the fire for cleansing and rosemary for protection from evil (especially to protect her from the person who poisoned her). Thankfully Gaius had everything that he needed scattered somewhere among the room.

Morgana coughed harshly and took a couple of raspy breaths, sweat dripping down her forehead. She was burning up with fever; Merlin needed to act quick.

"Herbs ego invocabo te"

He shut his eyes and put his hands out as he started chanting the spell to find the herbs. Seconds later, they all appeared in his hands. Merlin took them and set them on the table and went back to looking at the spell. He needed to crush the acacia and rosemary and then mix it up with the ash. Then, he needed to put the mixture in water to do the spell.

He repeated all the steps that were necessary for it to work and then quickly pulled up a wooden chair next to Morgana. Merlin dipped his fingers in the water and held them up to her temples. His turned a violent color as he started speaking an unknown language.

"Sol et luna ac sidera testor. Et manum meam quam posuerim Ifor sana me. Sana eam. Sana eam. Sana eam"

Merlin pulled his two index fingers away from her temples as her breathing slowed and became more normal, not short and raspy. Her eyes slowly opened.

"M-Merlin?"

Morgana tried to lift her head up but winced at the pain and layed back down.

"Shhh, it's alright now, I'm here. I'm here"

XxX

"Arthur! What a nice surprise!"

Uther was sitting at his table reading through some papers. Arthur pulled up a chair next to him.

"We need to talk, father"

Uther glanced up from his papers to face his son and whatever question he had.

"Very well, what is it?"

Arthur cleared his throat rather nervously. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. He loved Gwen and would do anything for her.

"Father, I do not want to marry Morgana"

Uther's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"I don't care what you want or what you don't: you will marry Morgana and that is final! You foolish boy!"

"But one day I will be king, and I want to decide who I will spend the rest of my days with! I want my queen to be someone I love! I love Morgana as a sister, I cannot marry her, I grew up with her father! I cannot marry her! It would feel like incest"

"Well, shut your eyes and endure son for you are not yet king and _I_ still make the decisions! For you live under _my_ roof and in _my_ kingdom so I still get to decide who you will marry or not. So, I suggest that you hold your tongue, you are only a prince and they too are made of clay, don't try anything or I swear to you I will exile you and then Morgana will rule by herself! Whether you like it or not, accept it: this is your destiny. Now get out"

Arthur looked his father straight in the eye before bowing and slamming the door shut behind him.

"I tried really, I did!"

"I know, Arthur, I know you did"

Gwen hugged Arthur, hearing his heartbeat when she put her ear next to his chest. She looked up at him with pouty eyes.

"We cannot let Morgana get away with this! She tried to poison me! She offered me wine but I switched the goblets and she was the one who got poisoned instead! I did not mean to, Arthur I swear to you, but I couldn't risk my life - i could be queen one day, your queen and Camelot's"

Arthur looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, let's go get some sleep in you Guinevere"

And with that, they both walked down the long stone hallway to Arthur's bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok! Guys I'm sorry I didn't update in awhile! I know, how dare I. It's just that I was extremely busy with this book me and my friend are writing. But anyway, here's chapter 7 for you guys and no I haven't started chapter 8 yet so you might have to wait awhile, sorry! Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I love reading them!**


	8. Milady

Chapter 8

"Thank you, Merlin"

Morgana lightly took the bowl of hot stew from Merlin's hand and carefully nestled it in her lap. It has been a week since she was poisoned and weirdly enough, Morgana couldn't remember anything. All she could remember was getting ready for Arthur to have dinner that night. Speaking of Arthur. He hadn't come to visit her at all. The only people that were constantly beside her were Merlin, Gaius, and Uther. Uther had taken a break from being the King of Camelot to make sure his beloved ward - and the future queen of his country - was safe, properly healed, healthy, and well looked after. Uther knew that Morgana was healed, but what he did not know was _how_. And Merlin hoped that it stayed that way.

It was raining very heavily outside. The world seemed asleep; not even the birds came out of their little nests to sing their usual songs.

"How are you feeling?"

Merlin's raspy voice interrupted the peace that Morgana was enduring.

"I'm feeling fine Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Morgana looked at him, her amazingly seductive eyes were staring into his.

"Well… u-um, I-I, y-you might be still feel-ling a little bit sh-haken by what happened, that's all" he stammered as he managed to spit the words out of his mouth, his gaze never leaving her's.

"Teach me another spell"

Morgana shifted her eyes to the opposite of the spacious room.

Merlin sighed.

"Of course milady"

Morgana rolled her eyes at his comment as she grabbed the nearest pillow within her reach and threw it at the back of his head. Merlin grabbed his head, pretending to be in pain.

"Ouch, guess I won't be teaching you that spell after all. Learn to be nicer your highness"

Merlin snickered.

Morgana glared at him and without a warning she jumped out of the bed, her white nightgown rolled up to her hips, revealing a pair of goddess looking legs. She ran up to Merlin and jumped on him, starting to tackle him.

"Morgana! Ow! T-That hurts!"

Merlin was struggling to breathe as Morgana put her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

"Merlin, you should know not to mess with the future bloody Queen of Camelot! I can tackle even Arthur!"

She yelled in his ear, but loosened her grip and jumped down from him.

Merlin stood up from the ground, dusting off his clothes, looking at Morgana weirdly.

"I guess you really are feeling fine, huh?"

Morgana smiled proudly.

"I guess I am"

Merlin nodded before turning around to find the spell book that he was looking for. He could feel Morgana's curious eyes watching his every move.

"What are you doing?"

Morgana asked.

"I'm going to find the spell book so I can teach you how to control your temper"

Morgana cocked her head as a playful smile showed up on her face.

"I'd like that!"

XxX

Arthur walked into his bedchamber to find that his idiot of a man servant was not there.

 _Surprise, surprise!_

He shuffled over to his bed to get Gwen for a little special picnic he had planned. It had finally stopped raining and he wanted to take her out and lighten up her mood.

Gwen was sitting in a big comfy arm chair next to the fireplace reading a book. She looked up to find Arthur standing next to the big column.

"Arthur!"

Her eyes lit up as she shut her book, threw it down on the floor and ran up to to him and gave him a big hug.

Arthur happily hugged her back.

"I'm so happy to see you! I was getting extremely bored cooped up in this room"

Arthur looked at her as if looking at a poor innocent puppy.

"Good, because I have planned a picnic for us in the meadow"

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. Where is Merlin?"

Gwen shrugged.

"He hasn't been in today"

Arthur's lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hasn't been in today?"

"Yeah, I've been here all day and he hasn't been in"

Arthur shut his eyes, trying to contain his anger.

"Would you excuse me for just a second?"

Not giving Gwen a chance to answer he bolted out of the room and made his way to Gaius's place, angrily stomping.

He was going to murder Merlin.

When he got to the door he heard giggling. _Morgana's_ giggling.

Without knocking, a royally pissed Arthur, opened the door and walked in. He found Merlin reading some kind of book to her and adding his stupid jokes in between sentences.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur shouted, scaring the poor warlock half to death. Morgana almost jumped out of her skin, hearing Arthur's booming voice.

"A-Arthur?"

Merlin asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Merlin, it is me. You haven't forgot my name yet? How surprising"

He tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden floor.

"Have you not forgotten anything? Like for example: your bloody duties?"

Merlin hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, feeling stupid for forgetting his daily chores.

"I apologize Arthur"

Arthur gaped at him, his voice filling with rage.

"You apologize? Get up this instant and get your ass over to do your duties!"

"Of course Arthur"

Merlin bowed to both Arthur and Morgana before running out of the room. Arthur turned to follow him, not even glancing at his future wife.

"Arthur?"

Morgana's voice interrupted his leaving causing him to pause.

"Will you not stay? You have barely visited me"

But, Arthur didn't answer her question, he couldn't even look at her. Not after what she had done to Gwen, his Gwen. His only love. If his father would not see the truth in her, the moment Arthur became king he would exile Morgana and make Gwen his queen. And with that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving Morgana speechless.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for updating this chapter so late! But here it is. I will try and write chpater 9 as fast as I can! Tell me what you guys think of this story so far!**


	9. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

 **Hey guys it's Rose! So, I decided to take a break from this story for a little while and I might not continue to write anymore of it and let me tell you why. If any of you are writers you know that there is a potential breaking point where no ideas come to your head about the particular story anymore. So, that's what I've reached: a breaking point. I decided to let you know that I'm taking a little break because I don't want to worry about uploading another chapter everyday. When I look at this story, no ideas really come to my head. So, I thought of something else: during my "break" I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me some ideas about how you want this story to play out. I've seen some people do this and I think that it's a very good idea. I'm not really sure where I stand with story at this point so that's why I'm turning to you guys. I really hope to hear from you guys and I hope that I can continue it. Goodbye for now and till next time,**

 **Love Rose :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week since Morgana was poisoned and now Gaius had finally let her leave his chambers. She had been very excited to sleep in her own bed for once in what felt like a very long time. She couldn't wait to stroll through the gardens or through the market's busy streets.

"Morgana, I want you to be careful. For all we know, your killer could still be out there"

Gaius's voice was filled with warning and a little of anger when he thought that anyone would try and even think of hurting their future queen. He watched Morgana grow up to realize what a caring and truly loveable person she really was, why would anyone want to hurt her like that?

"Of course, Gaius. I'll be careful I promise"

Morgana gave him a weak smile, she was clearly troubled by something. Gaius noticed something was wrong with her the moment she woke up.

"Are you alright Morgana?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem… sad"

Morgana sighed. It was the type of sigh that clearly shows how heavy one's heart is; heavy with pain, heavy with all the things it must endure.

"Arthur is not speaking to me"

Gaius raised one eyebrow.

"Arthur? But why?"

Morgana shrugged.

"I do not know, Gaius, I do not know"

"Well, why don't you talk to him? Go to his chamber at dinner and talk to him about it"

She thought about it for a second.

"You know what, you're right! Thank you Gaius; for everything"

"Take care your highness"

He bowed as she walked out of the room.

XxX

"Merlin what the hell is wrong with you?"

Arthur was settled in his favorite chair, carefully polishing his sword. He started noticing that something was wrong Merlin when he almost poured the milk onto the table instead of the wooden cup. He seemed to be in a different world, not paying attention to anything.

Merlin wanted to ask Arthur why he didn't talk to Morgana.

After a long period of silence, Merlin finally gathered his courage. "Why are you not speaking with the Lady Morgana?"

Arthur looked at him as if he had lost his goddamn mind. "That is none of your buisness, _Merlin_."

Merlin returned to his duties."Right, well after I'm done here I will go and visit her."

Arthur almost fell out of his chair. "You will do nothing of a sort!"

His voice boomed through the bedchamber, scaring Merlin.

"Why not?" Merlin turned around once more.

"Because she tried to tired to poison Gwen!"

Merlin's eyes widened in shock.

And while they were discussing this, little did they know that Morgana was just on the other side of the door and she had heard everything.


End file.
